Night of Champions
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Wellll Alex's little half untucked shirt inspired this SLASH DONT LIEK DONT READ MHKAY?


**So I havent written in awhile because I had a bruised wrist and thumb which rendered me useless with typing. This little smutty slashy snooy gem was written the week following NOC and it took me until now to finish it**

**I figured Id upload it now while I have time and maybe an update tom and possibly Monday**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH I OWN NOTHINGGG**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mike stood in front of the mirror, looking himself over. He was donning his new ring gear and he felt great. He raised his eyes from looking himself over and noticed his lover Alex in the background of the mirror. A smirk came across Mike's face and he turned around to face him. He crooked his finger and Alex rose from the bench, quickly closing the space between the two.

Mike smiled up at him, " Don't you wanna wish me good luck?" Alex smiled and dipped his head to capture Mike's lips in a soft kiss. Mike smiled into the kiss and wrapped one arm around Alex's neck, while the other trailed down Alex's side to tug at the white button up and pull it out of place. Alex broke off the kiss and stared down at Mike, " You got a match….we cant."

Mike smiled, " Ever heard of a quickie?" Alex blushed, " Here? In the locker room?" Mike nodded and put on his best pout, " Please?" Alex let out a soft groan, he could never resist that face. Mike smiled when he realized he had gotten his way.

Alex pulled Mike into a kiss and let his fingertips brush down Mike's bare torso. Mike smiled and tugged at the rest of Alex's shirt and pulled at the collar.

This caused the first few buttons to pop off. " Hey", Alex mumbled, " Be careful I gotta wear that later." he reached up and unbuttoned the few buttons that remained and tossed the white fabric over his shoulder. Mike tugged at Alex's belt and removed it, dropping it to the floor with a loud thunk.

He set his fingers to work, popping open the button and undoing the zipper. Mike slipped to his knees and nuzzled his face into Alex's thigh, while his hands reached up and pulled down Alex's jeans, so that they too dropped to the floor.

Mike nuzzled his face into Alex's boxers, getting a soft moan from the man above him. " Mikey", Alex whined, " Don't tease. We don't got a lot of time." Mike looked up at him and smiled, " Babe chill we got plenty of time my match isn't for awhile."

Mike hooked his fingers into the waistband of Alex's boxers and slowly pulled them down and watched in amusement as Alex's cock bounced out and against his abs. Mike licked his lips at the sight and let his pink tongue gently swipe across the head of Alex's cock.

Alex groaned and fisted Mike's hair, tugging him closer in hopes of getting the man to wrap his lips around him. Mike smirked and grabbed Alex's hips, digging his fingernails into them, getting a hiss of pain to pass Alex's lips.

Mike smiled again and gently swiped his tongue along the underside, causing Alex to buck forward. Mike lifted his head and stared up at him, " Impatient are we?" Alex growled and tugged harder on Mike's hair, forcing him forward and his cock to end up shoved in Mike's face. Mike let out a small laugh and slowly opened his mouth to allow Alex's cock in.

Alex groaned and surged forward, not really caring about what he was doing. Mike gagged and dug his fingers into Alex's hips and sent a glare up at the man. Alex blushed, " Sorry."

Mike smiled and began to bob his head up and down, gently letting his teeth graze on his way up. He let one hand drop from Alex's hip into his trunks and began to stroke himself. He slowly began stroking it in sync with his bobs, and began moaning around Alex.

Alex gripped Mike's hair tighter and roughly pulled him back when he felt the familiar fire burning in him. Mike shot him a glare that was soon dissipated as he pulled him into a kiss. Mike let out a soft moan and dug his fingers into Alex's shoulders, leaving crescent shaped marks behind.

" Need you now." Mike moaned as he grinded himself against Alex. Alex groaned and began kissing down Mike's neck. " Not until I prep you. Im not gonna have you hurting for your match." Mike let out a short growl, " Alex if don't fuck me now I swear…." . Mike's demanding was cut short as Alex quickly pulled down his trunks and thrust in him, causing both men to groan.

" Fuck" Mike exclaimed as he buried his face into Alex's neck. Mike opened his eyes and realized that Alex was supporting both their body weights, this brought a small smile to his face, his baby was strong. Mike rolled his hips and nipped at Alex's ear, giving him the signal to move. Alex slowly pulled out and then pushed himself in slowly, teasing Mike.

" God dammit Riley." Mike growled. Alex let out a chuckle once again pulling out slowly. Mike growled again and was about to give Alex a piece of his mind, when there was a knock on the door. " Mike you're on in 20!" the voice yelled. Mike's eyes narrowed, " Fuck "

Alex laughed again, " So what are we gonna do?" Mime smirked, " Well there are two options." Alex nodded his head, listening intently on what Mike was saying. " We could either have rough, dirty, quick sex right here…or we can stop and have blue balls till later."

Alex scrunched his nose up in thought, before covering Mike's lips with his own. Mike smiled into the kiss and let a groan pass his lips as Alex began to move his hips. Alex slammed Mike's back into the wall, causing his head to slam off it as well.

Alex pumped hard and fast into Mike's willing body, whilst whispering dirty things into his ear knowing how much it turned the smaller man on. Mike groaned and dug his nails into Alex's shoulders, not caring that he was bringing blood to the surface.

Alex reached between the two of them and roughly grabbed Mike's cock in his hand. He started to pump it in time with his thrusts getting sluttish moans to pass Mike's lips. Mike tossed his head backed and dug his boot clad heels into Alex's backside, spurring the larger man on. " Fuck", Mike mewled, " Gonna cum." Alex started pumping himself into Mike faster, loving the sound of their skin slapping against each other.

Mike let out a low whine as he came digging his nails into Alex's shoulders and biting down on his neck. " Fuck" Alex groaned as he too came. Alex collapsed against Mike, and stayed there until his breathing came to normal. He slowly pulled out of Mike, causing him to wince.

Alex wrapped his arms around Mike and slowly brought them both down to the floor. Mike snuggled into Alex's broad chest and sighed. Alex planted a kiss in Mike's hair, causing the smaller man to look up at him smiling. " I love you." Mike whispered. Alex placed a soft kiss on Mike's lips, " I love you too." The couple stayed wrapped in each other, before another knock sounded against the door. " Mike you're on in 5!"

"Fuck!" Mike exclaimed jumping out of Alex's arms and pulling his trunks on. He ran across the room and grabbed his jacket slipping it on and ran to the mirror to fix his mussed up hair.

He turned back around to find Alex smiling at him, briefcase in one hand championship in the other. He was fully dressed, the few missing buttons on his shirt barely noticeable. Mike smiled and grabbed the items from Alex before rushing through the door and down the hallway, Alex hot on his heels.

They arrived at the gorilla out of breath and exhausted. Mike stood up straight and put his game face on. His music hit and he passed a glance back to Alex, who was smiling at him. The couple stole a quick kiss before emerging through the curtain.

* * *

**Soooooo id ya like it?**

**Mike: Damn that was hot**

**Alex:...where am i?**

**Me:You have entered the twilight zoneeee**

**Alex:0.o**

**Mike:Shes lying...youre a muse now...WELCOME TO THE CLUB**

**Alex: uhm yay?**


End file.
